


Nothing

by Chrissy6299



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dean's reflection of the end of the episode, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Gen, old story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299
Summary: Dean’s POV after My Bloody Valentine.
Kudos: 3





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my old work and I found this poem.

Nothing

Nothing inside.  
I’ve known it all along;  
Realized it not long after I was ‘freed’ from Hell.  
But to hear it spoken aloud,  
From the mouth of Famine, no less,  
Makes it real;  
Makes it impossible to ignore.

Nothing

Nothing inside, except  
That’s not completely true;  
I still feel pain.  
Feel the horrors of Hell through memories.  
Feel the loss of family and friends.

Nothing

Nothing inside of me.  
I feel no satisfaction;  
Not from food;  
Not from sex;  
Not from saving lives.

Nothing

Nothing inside of me, except for the love for my brother.  
Love for him is the only positive I feel.  
But even that has been tainted;  
By fear, fear of losing him;  
By betrayal, his betrayal.

Nothing

Nothing inside of me except for pain, fear, love, and anger;  
Anger towards the world, the Heavens, and Hell.  
Anger for the loss of our childhood that was never really ours.  
Anger at our destiny in the scheduled apocalypse.

Enough anger that, with my brother by my side and my love for him, I will stay standing, somehow, someway, and fight until the end of days.

Famine was wrong;  
There is still something inside of me;  
Enough to kill them all.


End file.
